


To Begin With

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, OH GOD WHY, im so sorry, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex didn't want to leave his couch to go deal with what was happening. Angelica orders him otherwise.This series was inspired by the other super hero aus I have seen. So, I don't mean to copy, it's just...inspiration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any bad grammar ahead of time, as I edit my work myself. Oh, Alexander is a little out of character for this, but I always imagined a modern him to be like this. There is also strong profanity usage, because why not?

  _John Laurens @SuperWatch_

 Dr. Disappear and The Elemental Angel are at it again—during Rush Hour. Beware—floods!

  _Maria Lews @DarlingPress_  

_@SuperWatch_ also in the middle of Too Cute. :(

  _The Psychiatrist @HeroSquad_

_@SuperWatch @DaringPress_ on the behalf of Angel, I apologize. Besides, it's dogs today. 

* * *

 Alexander Hamilton, someone who was confusingly rich, looked out of his window, right into the battle of Dr. Disappear and Elemental Angel, also known as Theodosia Bartow. He reclined on his couch, watching a rerun of _Love It or List It_ , and occasionally browsing Twitter. Possibility the laziest superhero, he only ever joined the fray if two or more villains banded together. He didn't have a 'super-rival,' he was more than happy to make money off of his writing and just reside in his apartment. Granted, when inspiration hit, he worked for hours at time, with no breaks.

 From: **Time is Ticking**

Alexander, the French fucker and the Shadow Bender are going to join the fray.

To: **Time is Ticking**

Why? My show is on.

From: **Time is Ticking**

Hercules, Theo, and I will be by the Trump skyscraper. French fucker is supposed to destroy it.

To: **Time is Ticking**

let him. I need to track down my suit.

From: **Time is Ticking**

it's empty anyway. Ten minutes. Herc said your new suit is half-finished.

 Hamilton groaned, shutting of his show and getting dressed, making sure to send out a tweet. Because, honestly, all the villains and all of the heroes were, once upon a time, close friends. Like one of those messed up shows, when suddenly they all become the best of friends again. 

* * *

  _The Psychiatrist @HeroSquad_

_@SuperWatch:_ be prepared. An all out war has taken over the city!

  _John Laurens @SuperWatch_

Mother of god... _@DarlingPress_ , I call the villain side this time

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

_@SuperWatch, @HeroSquad,_ done.

* * *

James Madison breathed heavily through his nose as he looked at his two closest friends. John Laurens had binoculars on his face as he stared out into the chaos that was happening. Maria was shamelessly flirting with Mrs. Clock, who was in charge of protecting them, as the Psychiatrist has yet to show. The three of them had this agreement ever since they started their partnership; Maria/John would take a side, and James would write about which side won, the damage, what roads and buildings would be shut down, and the things that the people actually cared about. It was a good way to make money, and he was his own boss.

“Woah, French fucker! Watch the innocents!” Mrs. Clock, face covered with a mask that looked like a clock, shouted, and the French man laughed. Mrs. Clock looked over to Maria, murmuring about killing her co-worker, when her co-worker finally showed up.

“Sorry, Phillip, my cat, was laying on it and pictures—“ He started, sitting next to John, who looked semi-amused, and Mrs. Clock ran off, speeding up the time around her, getting there in a few seconds flat.

“So...your cat?” Maria asked, and the procrastinator—known as the Psychiatrist—shrugged, locking eyes with someone the three journalists couldn't see. In a few seconds, a woman's excited shriek sounded, and Dr. Disappear showed. The Elemental Angel descended, and the man sat back, a smirk playing on his face. Only the top half of his face was hidden in a mask. Dressed in a mess of emerald green and black, the Psychiatrist was one of the superheros who the public had no idea of who he was.

“My cat, Phillip, he was laying on my suit.” He explained, and the Illusionist—dressed in a magenta suit that all three journalists hated—appeared a few feet in front of them, looking as if he was going to say something.

“Why aren't you doing anything?” The villain asked, lips forming into a pout. Pulling out a knife, the man in emerald green spun it between his fingers, and toyed with throwing it. 

“I know for a fact you are currently in a fight with Mrs. Clock, and she is going to hit you in three...two...” The illusion disappeared, and a man's shout of _Hamilton_ , made all three journalists look at him in shock. The Psychiatrist shrugged, pocketing the knife.

“You will forget about once this is over. It's not the first time Illusionist has given my identity away. Mental manipulation is a guarantee way of making sure my identity is kept secret. _Ooh_ , nice hit, Demigod!” Shaking his head, James resumed his staring at the now _destroyed_ Trump building, and had to fight to keep the smile off of his face. 

* * *

  _John Laurens @SuperWatch_

_@DarlingPress, @AccurateNews,_ who won today???

  _James Madison @AccurateNews_

_@DarlingPress, @SuperWatch_ honestly, with the destruction of the Trump building, I think it was a win-win.

_The Illusionist @VillainSquad_

_@DarlingPress, @SuperWatch, @AccurateNews, @HeroSquad_ considering that their side was more injured, I'll say we won.

_The Psychiatrist @HeroSquad_

_@DarlingPress, @SuperWatch, @AccurateNews, @VillainSquad_ bitch, we got everyone. Dr. D was crying.

* * *

Angelica screamed into her pillow, throwing another pillow at her roommate, Theodosia, who was laughing at Alexander's tweets.

* * *

  _John Laurens @SuperWatch_

 Should we blame _@HeroSquad_ or _@VillainSquad_ for the sudden explosion of a fountain? _i_ _mg23.png_

_Mrs. Clock @HeroSquad_

 That was us, _@SuperWatch._ Demigod says sorry, he was running.

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

Can't you all chill, _@SuperWatch, @VillainSquad_ , it's one am.

_The Manipulator @VillainSquad_

  _@HeroSquad,@SuperWatch,_ non.

* * *

 Angelica screamed, again, when another battle started in Times Square.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the short installment. Next one will be better. (At least, it will be longer.)


End file.
